


cimful

by Robyrne



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, GNC Character, Light BDSM, Mostly porn, Office Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Table Sex, dr bight with they/them pronouns, slut shaming but in a kinky way, this is really dirty im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyrne/pseuds/Robyrne
Summary: ( very much 18+, minors dont read please)Cimmerian catches bright going thru his smut fics, thats right, this is a smut fic about smut fics.
Relationships: dr cimmerian scp x dr bright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	cimful

**Author's Note:**

> based on this legit tale on the wiki: http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/the-most-masked-of-men  
> also please don"t confuse the character with the youtuber/author, this is not about a real person.

Cimmerian had had a busy day, lots of running about, making sure no one was committing unnecessary war crimes. He was stressed and was glad to finally relax in his office until his work day was over and relieve said stress, maybe work on his... private writings.

He opened the door to find a woman with short brown hair sitting on his desk, reading a file, the figure was facing away from him.

“Um? Excuse me? Can I help you” he said, still standing in the doorway.

“Oh hello cimmy, I was wondering when you’d be back, I swear I came in for work reasons but I got distracted but something so… so much better ”

The stranger turned around, and Cimmerian instantly froze, dr bright wore a short pleated skirt and their lab coat was open, revealing a low cut blouse that showed enough cleavage to make Cimmerian blush, he also noticed what file Bright was reading.

_Oh fuck_

“Oh cimmy, you look like a boy whose mommy just found his porno collection” the site director giggled, seductively fanning themselves with one of Cimmerian’s erotic fanfics in they’re hand.

“Director bright, I can…”

“Explain? Oh no need, I’m glad to see that your English doctorate isn't going to waste, your writing really… moved me.” a look of pure lust came across bright’s face, pressing their legs together suggestively.

Cimmerian’s cheeks reddened even more, with embarrassment and…. arousal  
_Oh no, what am I thinking?_

“ You shouldn’t go through people’s things, Dr Bright, that’s a very unprofessional thing to do.” He said, trying to mask the lust in his voice,he felt himself go hard, fighting the urge to cover it and instead stayed standing there.

Bright seemed to notice his bulge, with a smile they slid off the desk and walked up to the man, and playfully hit Cimmerian with the fic.

“Oh? Am I in trouble? Are you going to _punish_ me?”

“Jack..”

Bright stood very, very close to Cimmerian, and whispered into his ear, they’re warm breath tickled his skin.

“Oh I know you want to punish me, I bet you're imagining fucking me right now , hmm? Is that what you want? Like you write in your little stories? You wanna fuck me silly?”

“you should watch your tongue” cimm said with his last shreds of self control

“Oh is that right? What are you gonna do about it?” Bright pressed their breasts together playfully.

Cimmerian felt himself smile. He couldn’t help himself

“Why don’t you get yourself bent over my desk and find out?”

Bright’s face lit up, then did what they were told, moving stuff out of the way, the fanfic forgotten on the ground. Cimmerian locked the door, shed his jacket and started to unbuckled his belt, bright threw off they’re lab coat and spreading their legs wide as they bent over the desk, propping themselves up with their elbows. Cimmerian got a nice view of the pink lace panties they were wearing.

“do you want to grab a condom from the top desk draw for me?” He asked

“No need.. I got this body fixed” Bright said

“Ah, okay”

he let his suit pants fall to the floor as he walked over and positioned themselves behind the Site Director.

“You’re good at taking orders for once, huh Jack? Are you gonna be a good fucktoy for me?” Cimmerian said playfully, bright responded with a nod.

“You got a safe word you use,Jack?”

“ruby”

“ruby, gotcha”

Cimmerian slid off Bright's panties and lifted they’re skirt so their ass was fully on display. He began to gently finger their clitoris, being rewarded by sharp gasps and moans.

“Oh your so fucking wet, aren’t you such a naughty little brat? You definitely need to be punished.” He said in a low, breathy voice. “You were really enjoying my writing huh?I bet you were playing with yourself before I found you, hmm?”

Bright gasped loudly as he spanked them across the ass.

“Do you like that, hey brat?”

“Oh yes, I love being punished” moaned Bright, wiggling their ass playfully. Then let out a loader moan as Cimmerian spanked again as he continued to play with their clit,

“You might want to be quiet, or do you want everyone in the office to know you're a naughty little slut?”

Bright tried to muffle their gasp as Cimm spanked them again,

“Now. Are you gonna apologise for going through my files? Hey fucktoy?”

“I’m sorry cimm”

“That’s, I’m sorry, sir”

Jack giggled so cimm spanked them harder, he was satisfied with the red mark his hand left on jack’s ass.

“Hmm?, what was that?” Cimm said in a low voice.

“I’m sorry sir”

“That’s better”

As Bright's gasps got more urgent and he sensed they were close to orgasming, Cimm removed his hand, Jack let out an indignant groan, another spank.

“oh? You think it’s gonna be that easy? you're just gonna have to wait.”

Cimmerian pulled down his underwear and began rubbing his manhood over Bright's entrances, teasing them. They moaned and tried to back themselves onto his cock, causing cimn to spank them again. brights groaning became more and more annoyed as cimm  
continued edging them.

“I.. can’t.. take it, please, fucking do it already ...” Bright begged, they’re voice raw with need, their legs twitched with anticipation.

“Do what? “ Cimmerian said coyly, pushing the tip slightly into they’re folds. “I want you to say it”

“Fuck me... sir.”

“That’s a good fucktoy.”

With that, he lined himself up and quickly thrust himself into Jack, who couldn’t contain their loud gasp as his cock filled them. Cimmerian began to pound jack‘s cunt, keeping up a consistent rhythm, hard and quick. Relishing in the lustful sounds of his toy as they tightly gripped the edge of the desk in an attempt to stabilise themselves as they got pounded

“ _Oh fuck, oh fuck **ohhhh fuuuck**_ ” spewed bright,they’re voice shaky.

“Oh! Oh, yeah your good fucktoy” Cimmerian groaned in response.

He slowed down as he felt himself come close to climaxing, both of their gasping becoming more urgent, their breathing became more heavy.

“Sir. I think I’m gonna..” bright let out a low gasp as they came, they’re legs shook with pleasure,they collapsed on the desk, letting out a final moan that drove Cimmerian over the edge, Groaning as he reached his own peak.

They both stayed like that for a while, panting as they tried to catch their breaths. Eventually Cimmerian pulled out, admiring the view of Bright’s red ass and the mixture of sweat and sexual fluids that had started running down their legs, a small patch of the carpet was wet.

“Oh dear. We’ve made quite a mess, I’ll need to mop up” cimm muttered to himself,

“I can… get a cleaner in…for you” Bright said, still panting.

“Good idea,”

Eventually they both got redressed, then looked at each other.

“You're not gonna tell anyone, right?”

“Don’t worry cimm, it’s our little secret” Bright said, letting out a small giggle

“Good, tho I preferred it when you called me sir”

“You wish cimmy”

Cimmerian raised his eyebrow and bright let out another giggle, then they leaned in to whisper again in his ear.

“ well, maybe another time, if you don’t mind emailing me some of your writing… really gets me in the mood”

“Hmm I’ll think about it”

Bright gave him a wink before leaving, shutting the door quietly behind them. Cimmerian sighed, then sat down behind his desk, cleaning up all the pushed aside files and the other things on his desk, a grin still on his face, all the stress gone from his body.

_Oh that felt so good_

about half a hour later later there was a knock at the door

“Come in”

“Hi…. I’m back” brights face was red, they gave Cimmerian a weak smile

“Round two already? Damn, you're a needy little slut, aren’t you?”

“Oh no, I, umm, actually, I remembered what I actually needed to see you for, I need you to review some files...”


End file.
